Ford Crown Victoria
The Ford Crown Victoria is a full sized sedan is that popular in the taxi and police markets. First appearing in 1992 to replace the LTD Crown Victoria for the 1993 and 1994 model years it gets a grille and a minor refreshed trunk. Then in 1995 the car gets refreshed again with a new grille, trunk with the license plate holder moved from the rear bumper, and new tail and reverse lights. After the Chevrolet Caprice was discontinued in 1996 the Crown Victoria dominated in the police and taxi markets until the arrival of the Chevrolet Impala in 2000 and the Dodge Charger in 2006 in the police markets. Then in 1998 the car was redesigned and its body design has stayed the same expect the interior was refreshed a bit in 2003 with new interior doors, and seats and the car got new steel rims and wheel covers. In 2005 it received a antenna mounted in the rear and a new steering wheel. For the 2006 model year and to this present day it got a new speedo for the dashboard. The police version is called the Crown Victoria Police Interceptor and is the work horse of most police agencies in North America. In 1999 Ford stopped selling the car to the public in Canada while its twin the Mercury Grand Marquis was sold there until 2006 and in 2008 Ford stop selling the Crown Victoria to the public in the United States however the Mercury Grand Marquis is still sold to the public while the Crown Victoria is now just a fleet car in North America while its still sold to the public in the Middle East. Recent reports confirm that 2011 will be the final year that the Crown Victoria will be built the new Police Interceptor will be based on the Taurus and will have a choice of 2 V6 engines and FWD or AWD. The Police Interceptor and Taxi Crown Victorias before 1993 had the package code P72 while civilian versions the Crown Victoria and Crown Victoria LX use the codes P73 and P74 while Police Interceptors from 1993 to 1997 and 1998 and Present have the P71 package code while taxi/commercial models in that same range use the P72 code. The 2009 model year did away with the P73 base Crown Victoria leaving only the P74 Crown Victoria LX as the standard non police/taxi model in the fleet market. The 2002 model year also introduced a long wheel base version which in North America is only sold to fleet customers while in the middle east it is sold to the public. This version's package code is P70 and it is popular in the taxi market and Ford also offered a Special Service Police Package version of the long wheel base Crown Victoria for the Police market until 2006 while the Special Service Police long wheel base Crown Victoria from 2002 to 2004 also had the Street Appearance trim like its Police Interceptor counterpart. The Police Interceptor in 1998 had a chrome grille with chrome trim, and a Crown Victoria nameplate like its retail counterpart then in 1999 the police model was given a new nameplate that says Police Interceptor, a blacked out grille, black bumper trims which remained on the car until 2001 and the street appearance package for the Police Interceptor was introduced to make the police interceptor look like its retail counterpart. Earlier 1999 Police Interceptors had the amber turn signals in the tail lights then later versions would have red turn signals which would remain on the Police Interceptor to this present day and be introduced on its civilian, commercial/taxi counterparts in 2004. The 2000 model got a different black grill, bumper trim, and blacked out chrome trim in the rear which would remain on the car up to this present day. The 2001/2002 model year would have the Police Interceptor lose its black bumper trims, and blacked out slotted grilles which would be replaced by a honeycomb grille which was also introduced on the commercial and taxi models and remained to this day. In 2006 the police and taxi models would receive new wheel covers and new steel rims while the civilian version retained the wheel covers and steel rims from 03-05. Its first appearance in Need for Speed was in Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit as the 1995-1997 model as a traffic car that the AI police use, then again in the PC version of Need for Speed: High Stakes the car is an updated version of Need for Speed III's traffic Crown Victoria and once again in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 as the 1998-2011 model as a police car that is used by both the AI and Player police in the game. It also inspired the design for the Police Civic Cruiser in Need for Speed: Most Wanted, Need for Speed: Carbon, Need for Speed: Undercover and Need for Speed: World. Category:Cars in Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit Category:Cars in Need for Speed: High Stakes Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2